Di-(2-ethylhexyl) terephthalate, also known as dioctyl terephthalate or DOTP, is used as a plasticizer in a variety of polymeric materials such as polyvinyl chloride. DOTP can be prepared by the titanate-catalyzed transesterification of dimethyl terephthalate (DMT) with EH. Direct esterifications of TPA with EH under conditions similar to those used for the transesterification of DMT have produced slow reaction rates and sporadic problems with foaming. US-2002028963-A1 discloses an esterification process wherein water is removed by azeotropic distillation together with an alcohol. JP-60004151-A (JP-03004052-B) discloses the reaction of TPA and EH under elevated pressures and temperatures. JP-2001031794-A discloses the preparation of terephthalic acid esters by reacting at least one of C9-C18 monohydric alcohol and 2-ethylhexanol with terephthalic acid. Water formed during the reaction was removed and the alcohol was separated and recirculated to the system. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,495 discloses a multi-step esterification process that includes removing water and a portion of the alcohol reactant from the reaction mixture.